


supernova

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: a chance to grow





	supernova

she is the light.

she always disagrees, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a scowl as she laments that she is not delicate enough to be a light, kinda like a candle wick too burned out to be lit again. she calls herself a ballerina from a tomb, sometimes. encased in amber and scarabs and jewels. 

she never calls herself by her name, not her birth one, but rather the title of being the most important person in shuichi’s life. she’s kinda like moonlight, because her glow is heavenly, shining on the stars that are scattered on an indigo backdrop. shuichi thinks he’s one of those stars, maybe a dwarf, but she will always call him sirius, the brightest star in the sky.

(she’ll also laugh at how sirius sounds like serious and it really isn’t that funny but shuichi just thinks about her smile and how intelligent and pretty and lovable she is-)

she’s curled up in his lap right now, shuichi running a hand through her cherry-wood hair-- it’s always so soft, so free of tangles-- as he continues watching a crime documentary. he sips her honey tea, and normally he’d be so scared to do that but now it’s okay, cause they’re together now, kinda like a constellation. 

“why would the killer use a serrated knife and  _ stab him? _ ” her face is indignant as she glares at the screen, her years of expertise angering her. 

(she was once afraid that shuichi wouldn’t love her and her past, but shuichi kissed her and yeah maybe it was a bit too fast but his spontaneous actions and stumbled words-- trying to phrase in a pseudo-poetic way that  _ he loves her--  _ erased any insecurities she had on that topic.)

“i think the point is that he didn’t have a murder weapon on hand.” shuichi smiles down at her softly. her glare just redirects to him.

“okay, but stabbing? it’s so easy to identify the murder weapon that way, and he’s so inexperienced oh my god.”

“maki, calm down.” he loves her name. maki. maki.  _ maki.  _ “it’s just a documentary.”

“fuck this.” she rests her head in shuichi’s lap, making his heart stop. she’s almost like a cat, irritable and quick-tempered but so soft and precious. shuichi’s always liked cats. “can i sleep in your lap? or is that like, not cool.”

shuichi smiles warmly, his heart racing and butterflies fluttering around his stomach like crazy. “of course.”

“alright. love you.”

“i love you too.”

it feels so good to say. to know that someone like maki harukawa, so perfect and so completely out of shuichi’s league loved him. cared about him. it made him so happy.  _ she _ made him so happy. 

she starts breathing slowly, almost humming to herself as she shifts to find a comfortable position. her long eyelashes are brushing her cheek, her lips upturned in a slight smile. peace falls over shuichi, and he closes his eyes too, falling asleep peacefully on the couch.

(sometimes shuichi feels like a black dwarf star, but existing around maki gave him the room to breathe, the chance to grow, and he feels like a supernova.)

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend's birthday. i don't even ship saimaki that much but it's cute.
> 
> i'm in emotional and physical distress with a killer headache so this note and the tags are short. sorry. night gang.


End file.
